Typical network communication protocols, such as, Internet Protocol (IP) deliver network packets from a source host to a destination host based on an IP address. Traditionally, IP addresses have served a dual purpose as a host's identity and location. This has led to challenges securing the various hosts and networks in modern distributed networking environments.
For instance, network packets often include a source network address that may be used by the target host to address and route return packets. However, in some cases target hosts may use the source network address to determine the identity of the source host. In some cases, this dual use may cause networks or services to be vulnerable to man-in-the-middle attacks based on network packets that include false or spoofed network addresses. Other security challenges enabled in part by this dual role of network addresses may include denial of service attacks, replay attacks, or the like. Also, since modern computing environments often employ ephemeral and/or non-unique network addresses, using network address to provide host identity poses challenges, as modern hosts, e.g. cell phones, frequently change location on the network. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.